La venganza será terrible
by Anillus
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso... Y del amor al odio también. Pero cuando una relación se marchita, ya nada es igual. Alguna vez estuvimos el uno para el otro... Alguna vez...


_Para ubicarlos un poco en el tiempo, esto sucede después de The Jungle Movie (Es decir la segunda película de Hey Arnold con la que todos soñamos), y después de Los Pataki´s (la serie que supuestamente mostraría los años de Helga en su adolescencia)._

_Aquí ellos ya son grandes. _

_Ya que estamos en esas, aclaro que Hey Arnold! no me pertenece._

_Este fic va dedicado a __**EsGoHer: ¡**__ojalá sea de tu grado amiga! ;)_

…**.…**

Un día como cualquier otro en el ala oeste de la ciudad de Hillwood, tres jóvenes vacacionaban disfrutando una bella tarde de domingo.

-¿Por qué teníamos que venir a ejercitar a este lugar?...- Preguntó una acalorada Helga, siguiendo los pasos de la dos pelinegras que iban delante de ella…- Cuando mencionaste correr por la plaza, creí que solo bromeabas Phoebe…

La muchacha de rasgos asiáticos y sudadera azul, se detuvo a mirar a la rubia de atuendo rosa que observaba inspeccionando los alrededores…

-El sedentarismo hace mal, Helga… Y desde que obtuviste ese empleo de medio tiempo en la editorial, no sales a tomar aire puro…

Sally una muchacha de cabello negro, largo y ondulado volteó a ver a Helga mientras comía algo…

-¡Lo dices como si hicieras muchos sacrificios por acompañarnos!- Dijo la muchacha sentándose en una banca… Helga rodó los ojos…- Además hace tiempo que no sales… ¿Por qué no quieres venir al pueblo?... Yo viví toda la vida en un radio de veinticuatro centímetros, ¿y tú creciste en este paraíso?… ¡Cuánto te compadezco!...- Dijo Sally en un tono irónico, mientras Helga se aproximaba a ella… La rubia le quitó la barra y dejó en descubierto su contenido: un dulce.

-En primera, no sé de qué aire puro hablas Phoebe cuando el cielo es verde por el smog que hay aquí…- Mencionó desechando la barra a la basura…- Segundo, hago deportes cuando voy al gimnasio, y yo voté por correr en la playa…- Miró a Sally notando la expresión de dolor en la joven…- Y no sé cuánto peso crees que perderás corriendo y comiendo barras de chocolate, genio.

-Un gimnasio también es un lugar cerrado…- Dijo Phoebe observando a la rubia que se sentó junto a Sally…- Se honesta Helga… ¿Hace cuánto no salías de allí?

Helga suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

-Phoebe… Veré a mis padres y a Olga, el mes próximo… Si alguien llegara a verme aquí, quedaría en descubierto que no estoy en el campus de la universidad haciendo obras para la comunidad como dije. Y eso solo significaría una extensa explicación de qué hago en Hillwood antes de tiempo y adiós a nuestras merecidas y alocadas vacaciones de verano, lejos del trajín universitario.- Explicó bufando, mientras dejaba recaer su mirada melancólica a los viejos sitios de la niñez…

Helga, Phoebe y Sally estudiaban en tres puntos diferentes del país: sus días de universitarias pasaban lentos y llenos de nuevas experiencias. Con veintiún años apenas cumplidos, eran un par de veinteañeras que habían acordado pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones de verano en un viaje de fiestas, salidas y mucha diversión como bien merecido se lo tenían.

Si bien con los años, la relación con su familia había mejorado: Olga se volvió actriz, Bob Pataki un esposo y padre más atento y relajado; Miriam había superado su adicción en Alcohólicos Anónimos y ahora era una mujer más feliz y plena porque estaba sana y tenía un empleo en la BBC. Gracias a eso, Helga con los años había sentido un ambiente más cálido de hogar. Ya no se sentía la sombra de su hermana, y poco a poco pudo establecer un verdadero vínculo con ella. Pero a pesar de todo… Olga siempre sería vista como la hija perfecta que cuando iba a la universidad, se encerraba en su dormitorio del campus a estudiar y solo sacaba puros dieces, visitaba a la familia cada verano, hacia obras comunitarias como una ciudadana responsable, plantando a los chicos que se volvían locos por ella sin importarle salir a fiestas.

Esa era Olga Pataki… Sin embargo, Helga jamás sería su hermana Olga. Ella tenía una personalidad completamente opuesta. Si bien Helga era tan inteligente como Olga, a ella le gustaba salir, divertirse, ir a conciertos épicos, disfrutar con amigos y vivir algo normal de cualquiera que tuviera esa edad. Y eso implicaba, pasar las vacaciones de verano en una escapa con sus amigas.

Phoebe se sentó junto a ellas dos. La plaza estaba repleta de gente que paseaba, familias reunidas, niños jugando, perros deambulando… Parecía que la modernidad y el paso de los años mostraban las diferencias del espacio. La plaza era mucho más grande, y había cambiado…

-¿No crees que esas excusas son un poco repetitivas?... "Supuestamente", has estado ayudando con el programa de enseñanza casi todo el verano pasado…- Comentó Sally, y Helga la miró con ojos fulminantes…

-Tal vez ambas lo hagamos más seguido cuando tus padres también se enteren en dónde estás, mientras deberías estar abocada específicamente en tus estudios…

Sally río nerviosamente, sabiendo la forma de pensar de sus estrictos padres.

Phoebe quien tenía la concentración en otro lugar, se puso de pie.

-¡Miren, es la feria anual del queso!… ¿Lo recuerdas Helga?...- Preguntó Phoebe, pero Helga solo hizo una mueca indiferente…- Se reúnen todos los años… Hay un desfile también, ¡vamos a acercarnos!

Helga se mordió los labios…

-¡Ash! Eso estará repleto de chiquillos, corriendo y saltando por todas partes…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase, que tanto Phoebe como Sally ya caminaban rumbo al espectáculo…

-Presentamos el último modelo compacto para el hombre americano…- Dijo una voz, y Helga codeó a Phoebe mientras ambas miraban la muestra de autos…

-¿Feria anual del queso o exposición de ingeniería?...- Preguntó con un tono tanto irónico que fue acallado al ver una de las secciones…- Oh, oh… ¡Allí está Bob!...- Se alertó la rubia al ver el gran imperio de celulares Pataki, y a su padre conversando con uno de los directores…- No quiero tener que darle explicaciones sobre lo sucedido… Ven vámonos.- Demandó tomando el brazo de Phoebe, y escabulléndose con ella…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Sally?... Hace un momento estaba aquí, y de un instante a otro…

-Encontré algo mucho más interesante que todo esto… ¡Es una psíquica!…- Dijo Sally apareciendo de la nada, y asustando a las otras dos que ya se tomaban el corazón…- ¿Qué les sucede?...

-¡Por poco y nos matas! ¡Cielos! ¿No acabo de decir que estoy aquí cuando no debería?- La reprendió Helga, frunciendo el ceño…

Phoebe se aproximó unos pasos…

-¿Psíquica?... ¿A qué te refieres con psíquica?...

-¡Es una adivina con poderes especiales!... Quiero saber varias cosas: si debo invertir en ese nuevo departamento o no, qué debería usar para la fiesta del viernes por la noche… ¡En fin!... ¡Vamos, acompáñenme!...

-Detesto mi vida…- Murmuró Helga siguiendo a ambas pelinegras… Se quedó congelada, al ver el cartel de la entrada:

"_Madame Blench"_

-Madame Blench… ¿Todavía sigue viva?...- Pensó Helga en voz alta, con cierto toque de admiración…- ¡Olvídalo!... Esa impostora ya una vez me costó diez dólares y no obtuve otro resultado que un dolor de cabeza, y un falso desenamoramiento que…

Tanto Phoebe como Sally se quedaron observándola… La rubia se aclaró la garganta.

-No recuerdo quién es esa mujer… ¿Pero tú si la conoces no, Helga? ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes?...

Helga se encogió de hombros nerviosamente, al escuchar las preguntas de Phoebe.

-¡C-Claro que no Phoebe!... ¡No perdería mi tiempo en una ridiculez como esta!... Solo escuché por ahí que es una estafadora que se queda con el dinero de la gente sin acertar nada.

Phoebe observó a Sally…

-Helga tiene razón. Además… No puedes disponer tu vida a los aciertos y desaciertos de una mujer. Es como dejar tu destino librado al azar y creer que las cosas sucederán como lo predice, sin nada que puedas hacer al respecto.- Mencionó Phoebe, pero Sally se retorció los cabellos con impaciencia…

Helga la miró de reojo.

-Yo no entraré a esa tienda y es mi última palabra.

_5 minutos después…_

-¡No puedo creer que dejara mi merecido descanso de fin de semana, para terminar en una tienda fantasma en el otro lado de la ciudad!…- Protestó la rubia, mientras las tres mujeres ingresaban a la tienda…-¿Vende polvos contra la mala suerte?... ¿Qué clase de psíquica lo hace?...

Phoebe suspiró observando a sus alrededores.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, Helga… Aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por esta nueva experiencia: después de todo, nadie nunca me había leído el futuro antes. Y además Sally está tan entusiasmada, que no hará daño darle ese gusto.- Comentó Phoebe sonriendo, al ver a Sally observar por los rincones las diferentes pócimas, y amuletos…

Helga solo se mantuvo al margen, cuando ingresó la anciana gitana de cabellos blancos, voz carrasposa y collares y anillos por montón.

-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere conocer su suerte, jovencitas?...- Preguntó la mujer aproximándose y tosiendo al hablar… Se acercó a Sally que la observaba con una sonrisa…-¿Hay acaso un caballero al cual deseen conquistar? ¿O de lo contrario, desean olvidar las penas y encontrar el amor?...

Sally se adelantó unos pasos, con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Mmmm… Hay un hombre… ¡Dios, simplemente es irresistible!... Él trabaja en el mismo lugar que nosotras…- Comentó la pelinegra dándole un vistazo a Helga…

La rubia rodó los ojos y le murmuró a Phoebe:

-Habla de la escoria de Darien…- Explicó refiriéndose a un compañero del trabajo de medio tiempo en el que estaban Sally y ella, en una editorial de la ciudad.

Phoebe, dijo un _"Ahhh"_…

-Si me hace caso, es solo que él también le presta atención a todas las otras mujeres del edificio.- Explicó Sally encogiéndose de hombros, con un gesto resignado. La anciana gitana se aproximó a ella.

-Un Don Juan… Bien, no digas más niña.- La detuvo la mujer, enseñándole un lazo rosa…- Esto es lo que harás: colócate esta cinta alrededor de la muñeca, y haz que tu futuro esposo la utilice también por tres días. Repito: deben ser tres días… Lo amarrará de la tal manera que después de eso, no tendrá ojos para nadie más que para ti.

Sally tomó ambas cintas, y las miró llena de emoción.

-¿En verdad?... ¿Tan simple como eso?…

La mujer asintió:

-Son diez dólares…

Helga observó a Phoebe…

-Todavía no entiendo cómo esta tonta, puede creer que esa patraña funcionará.

Phoebe asintió acomodándose las gafas, en lo que Sally observaba todo un set completo de seducción.

-¿Cómo hará para que ese muchacho utilice una cinta rosa en su muñeca por tres días?...- Indagó Phoebe curiosa, mientras Sally recorría la tienda tomando frascos y frascos con euforia…- No le será tan fácil como cree…

-¡Puffff!...- Resopló Helga levantando parte del flequillo que se le venía a los ojos…- Por cierto, Phoebe… Respecto al viaje, y al cabeza de cepillo…

Phoebe tragó pausadamente desviando sus pequeños y rasgados ojos cafés…

Helga mantuvo la vista al frente, mientras continuaba…

-Supongo que ya habrás hablado con ese charlatán que es tu novio, para explicarle que tienes que cuidar a tu tía segunda AÍDA, es estas vacaciones… ¿No es así?

Phoebe se mantuvo en silencio, y fue solo entonces cuando Helga dio un giro para posar su mirada intensamente azul sobre ella.

-¿Phoebe?

La muchacha de rasgos asiáticos sonrió levemente, acomodándose las gafas.

-B-Bueno, Helga… Aún no se ha presentado el momento oportuno. Ya sabes que Gerald quiere que pasemos estas vacaciones aquí en Hillwood, y estaba pensando que tal vez, no sería tan malo explicarle que…

La rubia detuvo el carro antes que continuara con la marcha.

-Espera un minuto, amiga. No seguirás insistiendo con la misma tonta idea de decirle a Gerald que te acompañe en estas vacaciones, ¿o si?

Al no obtener respuesta, hizo los brazos al cielo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!...- Se quejó burlándose de la inocencia de su mejor amiga.- Gerald y sus enclenques amigos hicieron lo mismo, al terminar la secundaria. Esto es una salida de MUJERES. ¿Piensas que será divertido que todas nos reunamos a festejar lo que serán las vacaciones de nuestra vida, sin límites para el descontrol, si tú llevas a tu novio contigo?...-Inquirió, y Phoebe a penas y pudo articular palabra.- ¡No es justo!... ¡Es increíble que no puedas salir con tus amigas, solo porque estás de novia con el señor pantalones fáciles!

-¡Helga!...- Le llamó la atención la morena, jalándola del brazo…- Sabes que no me gusta que llames de esa forma a Gerald.

Helga hizo una mueca, con la boca.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó al ver el gesto desconforme en su mejor amiga.- Es solo que no te veo hace seis meses, Phoebe. Nada es lo mismo sin ti. Y estas vacaciones estarán vacías si no…

-Lo sé.- Suspiró la oriental, bajando los hombros…- También ha sido duro para mí en un principio, creí que la universidad sería algo a lo que me habituaría en poco tiempo, sin embargo también te he echado de menos, Helga.- Dijo la pequeña mujer, sonriendo genuinamente.- Pero sabes que Gerald me pidió perdón por lo ocurrido al terminar la secundaria. Estamos intentando recomenzar de nuevo. Me es difícil tener que mentirle, solo para poder ir de viaje contigo.

-_Con nosotras_…- Corrigió la rubia.- Bien, por mi parte no dejaré que nada se interponga en el verano de mi vida…- Volvió a comentar, y Phoebe rodó los ojos al escuchar la frase _"de mi vida, o de nuestra vida",_ una y otra vez…- Solo piensa en esto, Phoebe… ¿Estás segura que no te arrepentirás de no asistir?... Yo creía que eras el tipo de chica que no renunciaba a nada que le gustara por un hombre.

La rubia suspiró antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Qué decepción!...

-Veo en tus ojos un destello de curiosidad…- Mencionó Madame Blench, aproximándose a Helga…- ¿Cuál es el hombre, u objeto fruto de tu obsesión?... Mi oráculo podría darte una respuesta.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-No, gracias… No me interesa.

La mujer se apantalló con un abanico.

-Podría serte útil.

Helga se aproximó a la mujer, junto con Phoebe.

-Escuche hermana, sé muy bien cómo funciona el negocio, ¿de acuerdo? Solo entré a esta tienda porque me arrastraron aquí.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura que no acertaré?... Puedo sentir que estás por partir a un viaje muy importante… ¿No quieres saber nada con respecto a eso?...

Helga volteó al instante, y Phoebe se acomodó las gafas, algo escéptica de lo que escuchaba. La gitana sonrió.

-Toma asiento…- Le señaló la mujer, bajando los ojos. A regañadientes, la rubia aceptó un poco sorprendida.

-Niña… Veo buena suerte en los negocios, un triunfo esperado se concretará…

-¿Eso es todo?...- Bufó Helga…- Por treinta dólares, ¿es todo lo que un oráculo mágico puede decirme?... Algo que yo ya sabía…

-Siento una presencia muy fuerte… Veo a un hombre… Un hombre que camina entre las sombras y lucha contra ellas…

La rubia río con sorna.

-¿Quién es? ¿Batman?

-Shhhh… ¡Silencio! ¡Romperás el conjuro!…Este hombre está lejos, se encuentra… muy lejos de aquí. Pero camina a tu encuentro… Se mueve con rapidez. Por la forma en que lo hace, podría decirse que se trata de alguien que viaja con frecuencia… Un viajero.

Quizás Helga no hubiera tomado una sola palabra en serio si no fuera por ese mínimo detalle…

-¿Un… _viajero_?...- Titubeó confusa, mientras la anciana gitana cerraba los ojos, tomándose la frente.

-¡Ahora sí, esto se pone interesante!…- Comentó Sally, y Phoebe se quedó en silencio escuchando todo.

-Este hombre ya estuvo en tu pasado… Y va a estar en tu futuro.- Dijo en voz baja, y Helga miró a Phoebe…-¡Un momento!… Veo un aura oscura alrededor de este viajero… Mmm… Como lo sospechaba….

-¿Q-Qué hay con ese sujeto?... ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Ocurrió algo?... ¡Vamos hable!...- Repitió la rubia una y otra vez con insistencia…

-Si bien el regresará a ti, no será nada bueno… Guarda muchos sentimientos negativos, mucho rencor por algo que ocurrió entre ustedes… Solo buscará venganza y no se detendrá hasta conseguirla.

_-¿Venganza?..._

Sally codeó a Phoebe, haciendo memoria de repente…

-Oh… Oh… ¿No se referirá a…?...

-Esta venganza…Tienes que estar prevenida, niña. Sufrirás mucho y te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

De pronto Helga pensó en algo que hizo que su estómago se retorciera, sintiera angustia en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta por el recuerdo.

**Flashbaack…**

-El martes hablaremos sobre la lectura que harán desde el capítulo 100 al 148; entregarán la tesis y el informe individual.- Fue lo último que dijo un gordo profesor vestido de traje, tomando sus cosas mientras todo el mundo abandonaba el aula. Mientras cada quien cerraba su laptop, una rubia de ojos azules sonreía conversando con su mejor amiga…

_-Solo piénsalo Phoebe: seremos nosotras y un par de chicas más que tuvieron la idea. Algunas son algo estúpidas, pero en general… Tolerables. ¡Rentamos un auto y pisamos el acelerador directo a Malibú! Ya es hora de hacer algo diferente… Estoy harta de pasar cada maldito verano en Hillwood. _

_-¡Suena bien! ¿Cómo harás para que te den permiso en el trabajo?... Creí que estabas muy ocupada últimamente._

_-Y lo estoy. Ya pensaré en algo. Pediré vacaciones adelantadas… Algo se me ocurrirá Phoeps. ;) Eso sí, necesito tu ayuda: no puedo llegar a casa porque le dije a Bob que no los visitaría este verano… Ya sabes, jeje. Estaré muy ocupada trabajando arduamente bajo el sol, sin otra cosa que ver el sudor de mi frente. Sí, seguro…_

_-Confío en tus buenas facultades para crear planes… Pero, ¿y si tus padres deciden llamar a la oficina del campus?¿Has pensado en esa posibilidad? _

_- :/ _

_-Mmmm… ¿Debería tomar eso como un no? :)_

_-Mis padres tienen mi número, y saben que deben llamar a mi teléfono para encontrarme. Además… ¡Rayos! Creo que debo arreglar eso también…_

_- :D_

_- XD_

_-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta del sábado? ¿No conociste a nadie?..._

Helga sonrió perdidamente, notando lo siguiente:

**Arnold: conectado.**

_-Helga… ¿Sigues allí?...-_ Volvió a preguntar Phoebe, pero la rubia tenía la mente en otro lado… Contemplaba la foto del perfil de Arnold como si fuera "la primera vez que la veía"…

_-Mmmm… Si por conocer a alguien te refieres a algo nuevo…_

_-¿Sigues saliendo con __Richard Collen__…? -_ Phoebe había escrito el nombre a penas visible, por una muy buena razón: nadie podía enterarse de que Helga salía con nada menos que un profesor de la universidad -_Helga… Muchas veces he demostrado mi disconformidad en el asunto. Pero en este punto, no sé qué es lo más conveniente. Es tu vida, y es tu decisión. Aún así, tengo que insistir: sabes los problemas que podría ocasionarte, ¿cierto?_

_-…_

_-Considero que "la emoción" que podría otorgarte, ya cumplió su temporada… ¿No te parece?... _

_-…_

_**-¡Helga! :S**_

Helga volvió en sí, cuando su pantalla vibraba por los "toques" que Phoebe le enviaba… Se mordió las uñas… ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Hablar con el único hombre al que posiblemente alguna vez amó, y que volvió a romper con ella?... ¿O seguir contemplando su foto, al igual que siempre, pero ahora de una forma virtual?...

_-Hola cabeza de balón… ¿Todo en orden? ;)_

Escribió pensando en la forma más adecuada de iniciar una conversación. Después de todo seguían siendo amigos. Habían quedado como "amigos" después de la última ruptura. En realidad, era lo que menos quería con Arnold. ¿Amigos? ¡Ellos no estaban destinados a ser amigos! Pero Arnold siempre había tenido el control de la relación: no importaban los meses que habían estado separados, ni las otras chicas a las que él viera… Ella siempre caía a sus pies. Con el tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que siempre amaría a Arnold. ¡Veía su foto y simplemente se derretía!

_**-¡Helgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

Al asustarse, la rubia envió sin querer el mensaje a Arnold. Se mordió los labios… ¡No era para ser enviado!

_-¡Por Dios santo, Phoebe! ¡Juraría que puedo oír tu voz! ¿Acaso estás en complot con mi padre?... ¡Cielos!_

_-Lo siento, pero no respondías…_

_- :P_

_-¿Es porque Arnold está conectado, no es así? _

La rubia ensanchó los ojos, mordiéndose los labios…

_-¿Qué?... Eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡Vamos Phoebe! ¿Qué es esto?... ¿La primaria?..._

_- …_

_-¿Qué sucede?... _

_-No es nada. Retomando lo del viaje: haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance…_

_-No puedes mentirme Phoeps, no a mí. Te conozco demasiado y sé que hay algo que no estás diciéndome… _

_-Todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para poder ir. Somos amigas. Jamás te he ocultado nada…_

_-Siempre insistes en que "salir" con un profesor de antropología solo puede terminar mal. Pero para mi sorpresa, acabo de leer que escribiste "en este punto no sé qué es lo más conveniente"… ¿Acaso estás incentivándome a seguir?_

_-¡Claro que no! Sin embargo, si quieres correr ese riego, no puedo obligarte a cambiar de parecer._

_-Sabes mejor que yo, que si tengo una aventura es para olvidarme de Arnold. Siempre me has recomendado terminar con eso y hoy lo pones en duda… ¿Es por Arnold, verdad?... Yo ya lo superé. Somos amigos, y eso para mí está bien._

_-Tampoco puedes mentirme a mí, Helga._

_-Solo dime la verdad… Sea cual sea, la aceptaré._

_-Arnold irá a San Lorenzo, este verano._

_-No es ningún misterio, chica lista. Siempre lo hace._

_-No lo hará solo… _

Helga se recostó en su silla, intentando procesar la información… _"No irá solo"…_

Por otro lado, pudo ver en la pantalla.

**Arnold: desconectado**.

**Fin de flashbaack. **

En el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Phoebe estuvo seguido de un sórdido silencio. Helga estaba apoyada contra la ventana del autobús, mientras Phoebe y Sally conversaban. A no ser por la voz de Sally, ni siquiera un gemido se había escapado de la boca de Helga.

-Bueno chicas… Las veo en la presentación. Todo irá bien, Helga ya lo verás…- La saludó la pequeña rubia, mientras Helga parecía casi por completo ida…- Mmmm… Nos vemos después.- Se despidió Sally, haciendo un gesto a Phoebe quien asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar al departamento de Phoebe, la pelinegra sonrió dirigiéndose a Helga, con un tono alegre buscando animar a la rubia.

-Lo más conveniente es que preparemos nuestro equipaje ahora… ¿Qué dices, Hel? Dejarlo todo para último momento como siempre, no es muy buena opción esta vez. ¡Hay muchas cosas que llevar!

Helga solo dio un pequeño cabeceo, sentándose.

Soltó aire, por fin terminando con el mutismo que le había dejado la sesión del "oráculo mágico"…

-No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto… Pero me quedaré en casa de Olga este verano.

Phoebe la observó con ojos absortos, poniéndose de pie con determinación.

-¿Y dejarlo todo? Helga, ¿escuchas lo que dices?… ¡Actúas como loca! No deberías haber entrado en esa tienda, esa adivina solo logró sugestionarte con esas tonterías…

La rubia se quedó perpleja mirando a su amiga, que cuando quería, demostraba tener mucho carácter.

-¿Y qué si es verdad? ¿Y qué si Arnold descubrió que _fui yo quien hizo lo que tú ya sabes qué_?…

-¿Estás bromeando cierto?...- Dijo la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, notando la cara de pánico de Helga…-¿Vas a dejar pasar una oportunidad única como la de hacer tu propia presentación solo por un miedo sin sentido?

Helga se quedó en silencio sin decir nada… Phoebe se acomodó sus delicadas gafas, observando a la rubia.

-Si Arnold regresa será porque tiene asuntos pendientes aquí… O simplemente, quizás él…

Fue entonces cuando Helga reaccionó en crisis…

-¡Para hacerme pagar por mis maldades!… ¡Tú lo escuchaste: me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo!…

Y pensar que lo único que quería era volver a estar con Arnold. Verlo de nuevo… Y ahora el precio a pagar era demasiado alto.

-Bueno, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal…- Mencionó Phoebe mirando a su amiga con algo de compasión…- Te pasaste de la raya esta vez. Aún así, no creo que Arnold vuelva tan solo para saldar cuentas contigo. Además… ¿Cómo podría saber que fuiste tú?

-Sí… Creo que tienes razón.- Dijo la rubia, sintiéndose mal aún, pero mirándolo todo desde un punto más positivo.- De acuerdo, entonces… Iré a buscar mis cosas…

Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, Helga irguió su espalda como un gato lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Phoebe?...- Indagó alarmada. La pelinegra dio un leve cabeceo.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, y una voz masculina bastante gruesa pregunto…-Nena… ¿Estás en casa?

-¿El cabeza de escoba está aquí?...- Indagó la rubia enarcando sus cejas al ver la expresión perpleja de su mejor amiga.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú, Helga… No esperaba a Gerald, todavía.

-De acuerdo, iré a esconderme. Recuerda, Phoeps… Tu tía Aída está enferma, tiene esa extraña fiebre de los mosquitos…

La pequeña oriental suspiró asintiendo con algo de nervios.

-Bien.

Helga corrió hacia la habitación, procurando encerrarse para no ser descubierta.

Phoebe abrió la puerta, siendo prácticamente atrapada por los fuertes e inquietos brazos de su novio quien la besaba con euforia…

-Amor… ¡Te extrañé! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías vuelto a Hillwood, eh? ¡Qué suerte haber pasado por intuición y haberte encontrado!

La ciudad estaba repleta en esa época del año. Los niños y adolescentes que tenían un receso, se marchaban de vacaciones. Y a la vez, se rodeaba de gente que venía de paseo, o en ese caso, de los universitarios que estudiaban afuera.

-Hola Gerald… Yo s-solo estaba… Fue todo tan repentino. Sabes no llevo mucho tiempo aquí y… En realidad en esta oportunidad me gustaría poder quedarme más de lo que…

Helga se tomó la frente, al escuchar a su amiga balbucear incoherencias. Y rodó los ojos, cuando el hombre de color volvió a besar a su amiga.

_¡Espero que Phoebe no olvide que estoy en su cuarto!_

Pensó al notar a hacia dónde apuntaban las cosas.

Por fortuna, Gerald se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su teléfono. Haciéndole una señal a Phoebe quien a ese punto estaba algo sonrojada, atendió:

-Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Llegaron? Espera un minuto no puedo oírte muy bien… Debe ser la batería de este teléfono, está algo baja. No, mi error era tu voz… Arnold, ¿todo está bien? Suenas como si hablaras desde un pozo en el centro de la Tierra. ¿Vuelves?... Pero creí que estarías todo el verano con tus padres y con… ¿Qué sucedió?... A ver, a ver… Despacio… ¿Secretaría?... Wooou, ¡estoy impresionado! ¿Desde cuándo tienes una secretaria?...

La rubia se mordió los labios, arrojando un florero…

Phoebe se dirigió hacia el cuarto rápidamente, disculpándose.

-¿Qué te dije, Phoebe?...

La pelinegra no podía creer lo que había escuchado… Pero sin dudas, Arnold volvía.

-Razonemos esto: Arnold se fue a San Lorenzo por las vacaciones de verano. No volverá a Hillwood en varios meses. Tiene exámenes que presentar en la universidad, cuando regrese. Eso quiere decir que el tiempo con el que cuenta es reducido…

La rubia se sentó en la cama con una pose desanimada… Tenía algo de miedo.

-Helga, conoces a Arnold. Sería incapaz de hacer algo para herirte. Simplemente, no es del tipo de persona rencorosa. Y además… Llegar al punto de odiarte… Y buscar venganza…

-C-Claro… ¡Sí, esa anciana solo inventó tonterías! Es decir, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que realmente Arnold esté regresando solo porque yo…?

Fue entonces cuando Phoebe y Helga cruzaron miradas al escuchar la voz de Gerald.

-Por ahora, intenta no llamar la atención, ¿de acuerdo?... Hablaré con Gerald, y le preguntaré.

Helga asintió recostándose en la cama, y llevándose una mano al pecho mientras suspiraba…

**Mientras tanto…**

-Pasajeros con destino a Washington, el vuelo 211 hace su última llamada…

Un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, se recostó en su asiento, abrochándose el cinturón. El fastidio del arduo calor, los mosquitos y diversos problemas de embarque lo tenían muy cansado y sobre todo irritado. Su expresión era dura… Sus hermosos ojos estaban agobiados por unas extensas ojeras y por lo que se había convertido en uno de los viajes más densos y peores de toda su vida. Su amabilidad parecía haber quedado muy detrás de todo el enojo y es estado colérico y tremebundo que sentía: mucha rabia.

Cerró los ojos buscando tranquilizarse, y finalmente poder descansar un poco. Al instante, sintió el sonido de un auto de juguete sobre su asiento. Volteó a ver lo que sucedía… Un niño regordete de pecas le sacó la lengua y pateó su asiento.

Sonrió un poco… Levantó la ventana del avión, y cuando el colorado se distrajo, arrojó el pequeño artefacto que simplemente quedó destruido en el acto, a pesar de que aún el avión no había despegado…

Apretó los dientes, mientras el avión comenzaba la marcha.

-Esto no te saldrá gratis, Helga… Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

**Continuará**

Holaaaa!... ¿Cómo están?¡Inicio un nuevo fic! Sé que más de uno me pide que termine los anteriores, y si recibí las amenazas de bomba (jeje, chiste); pero este será algo corto, para todos aquellos a los que les aburren tantas complicaciones... Espero que les haya gustado el inicio.

Mencioné un poco la idea de la serie Los Pataki (sí, esa que jamás salió al aire), en la cual se tratan los años de Helga como adolescente. Supuestamente, su familia y entorno mejorarían en el tiempo en que Arnold se muda con sus padres, dejando a Helga como protagonista principal.

Por otro lado, este capítulo está inspirado en el episodio "La pócima mágica", uno de los que más me gustan.

Nos estamos leyendo… ¡Suerte!


End file.
